


When You Smile

by Catticus42



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, More on the cute side, Nikola adores Helen, Romance, Teslen (Kinda), hopefully :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 09:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19460737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catticus42/pseuds/Catticus42
Summary: In the end, his favourite part was always seeing her smile.





	When You Smile

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little piece, I wrote some time ago. I love in the show how Nikola can always seem to make her smile when no one else can.  
> And that he is a real softy around her.
> 
> So I sort of did a little take on that :D  
> Now I am not the best at cute and fluffy and I apologise if it went more towards the angst side.  
> But I hope you like it and feel free to tell me what you think:)

Distance had grown steadily between them over the years, so it seemed. Or perhaps she was afraid of getting too close, of getting hurt again. So she pushed him away when he got too close. Rejection softened with teasing banter, or a small smile that tempted possibility. 

. 

Caught halfway between exasperation and silent fondness. 

It was an expression among many that he privately thought she reserved for him. 

But it hadn’t always been like that… Nikola thought quietly. During the days of the five, they had been close. Aside from her and Nigel, the others tolerated him, at best. 

John saw him as insensitive and snarky, and James seemed of a very similar opinion. However; they didn’t realise he reserved that impressive display of general disregard soley for them and the ungrateful snobs who called themselves gentleman. 

With Helen, however, it was different….His wall's softened around her. 

He could always sense when she was upset, despite her efforts to conceal it. He knew. 

Nikola would find her in the garden, or on the roof, angry and miserable as she bit back tears. He would approach her, like she was a wounded dove, slowly and careful, until he was beside her. He didn’t talk but let her speak when she was ready, listened as she ranted, and held her when the steam ran out, and her tears finally fell. 

Multiple silk vests had been ruined this way. 

Yet all he thought about was how it pained him to see her cry.

So he invented colourfully obscene comments about the offenders who caused her distress, so that tears gave way to laughter as she slapped his chest gently for being immature, and he held her in his arms, her head on his shoulder. 

He would whisper to her in Serbian, which made her lips curve delightfully in curiosity as she asked what certain words meant. 

But, in the end, his favourite part was always seeing her smile.


End file.
